The proposed research is a continuation of a case-control study of the epidemiology of cancer of the renal pelvis and ureter in Los Angeles County. The study is designed to test for multiple antecedent risk factors or these diseases with special emphasis on prior heavy analgesic consumption, occupational exposures, cigarette smoking, and coffee consumption. The study is in year 2 of a proposed five-year program. The final case group will consist of 200 cases of carcinoma of the renal pelvis and ureter identified by the Los Angeles County/USC Cancer Surveillance Program. Controls are neighborhood controls individually matched to the cases by date of birth (plus or minus 5 years), sex, and race. Data are obtained by telephone interviews conducted by a trained nurse epidemiologist with questionnaire information focusing on the above items. The study will evaluate the relative importance of each of these suspected risk factors in disease development and, for analgesic usage, the specific analgesic component responsible for increased risk.